Change of Fate Commitment
.jpg| }} 1|battle=20|exp=0}} |} Time: May 25 (Mon) - May 31 (Sun) Mission Clearance Prizes= Note that if you progress 40% using 1 spirit there's a very high chance that all Soulstones will be downgraded to the "Small Soulstone" series. This is the result of the principle of fairness rule mentioned below. ❖ The above rewards apply only to the Summoners which followed the principle of fairness. (We have created a monitoring system in the 2nd season of Joint Operation. So that the effort of the hard working Summoners will not be affected. At the same time, special reward arrangements will apply for individual cases. (Such as "Small Soulstone" series, random attribute) Hope that under the fair arrangements, Summoners can have a happy experience in Joint Operation. ❖ "Mission Clearance Prizes" can be found in Joint Operation "Rewards" when the progress of each mission reached 100%. ❖ "Breeding Crystal" x 2 will be awarded to the last member who completed the mission at 100%. (Except the creator of the Join Operation) |-|Personal Accumulated Prizes= ❖ "Personal Accumulated Prizes" will be distributed at the end of each Joint Operation event, and can be found in "Community" -> "Reward". ❖ Summoners who first created a mission in Joint Operation "Change of Fate Commitment", will be awarded Dragonary Crafts Glittering Pique Jasper x 1. |-|Top 100 Guilds= Competing for the Honor of Top 100 Guilds in "Change of Fate Commitment" The completion of each “Join Operation” can bring glory to your Guild! ❖ The Top 100 Guilds which accumulated the highest points in "Hard" stage of difficulty will receive a Golden Badge, in recognition of excellence. (Golden Badge will last for one month) ❖ Top 100 Guilds ranking: Category I (Guild Level 1 – 6) and Category II (Guild Level 7 – 15). Top 100 Guilds ranking will be announced after the event, please stay tuned for the latest news on TOS Fans Page and Official Website. 5 Minutes Time Limit |hp=1252470|def=320|coin=10|note= }} |hp=1236980|def=280|coin=10|note= }} |damage=10985|turn=2 |hp=4734550|def=1300|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4864370|def=1250|coin=125|note= }} |hp=2249100|def=1180|coin=125|note= }} |damage=3568|turn=1 |hp=3841700|def=810|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3697350|def=760|coin=125|chest=|note= }} |hp=11946530|def=2410|coin=3000|note= }} |hp=6045320|def=676|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=5298325|def=1390|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=6016935|def=1440|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=6390349|def=1440|coin=|chest=|note= }} |damage=8348|turn=3 |hp=2571500|def=280|coin=|lv=|note= }} |hp=2601400|def=390|coin=|note= }} |hp=2680200|def=320|coin=|note= }} |hp=2943300|def=260|coin=|note= }} |hp=2697700|def=340|coin=|note= }} |hp=3167502|def=810|coin=42|note= }} |hp=3281881|def=740|coin=42|note= }} |hp=3349010|def=1090|coin=42|chest=|note= }} |hp=3067858|def=1030|coin=42|chest=|note= }} |hp=1289600|def=580|coin=|note= }} |hp=2672900|def=470|coin=|note= }} |hp=2694400|def=550|coin=|note= }} |hp=2615300|def=500|coin=|note= }} |hp=1393093|def=590|coin=16|note= }} |hp=1244473|def=540|coin=16|note= }} |hp=1308009|def=610|coin=16|note= }} |hp=3357857|def=530|coin=16|chest=|note= }} |hp=3307201|def=530|coin=16|chest=|note= }} |hp=3323527|def=830|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3058576|def=800|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3330363|def=840|coin=125|chest=|note= }} |hp=3372989|def=720|coin=125|chest=|note= }} |hp=1427600|def=600|coin=|note= }} |hp=2465900|def=570|coin=40|note= }} |hp=2598400|def=450|coin=40|note= }} |hp=2604800|def=360|coin=|note= }} |hp=2690600|def=430|coin=|note= }} |hp=2946300|def=340|coin=|note= }} |hp=2794900|def=280|coin=|note= }} |hp=3123262|def=670|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3276468|def=730|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3017369|def=540|coin=|note= }} |hp=3448172|def=700|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3186376|def=1300|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3979054|def=1840|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3909951|def=1240|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1302883|def=540|coin=125|chest=|note= }} |hp=3017251|def=530|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3115885|def=570|coin=125|chest=|note= }} |hp=3200455|def=590|coin=|note= }} |hp=3466572|def=600|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3478908|def=330|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1285676|def=380|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1401291|def=280|coin=125|chest=|note= }} |hp=3310668|def=320|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3692673|def=1400|coin=1250|note= }} |hp=1352812|def=1950|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=2430448|def=1710|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3491662|def=1350|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3588808|def=1550|coin=38|note= }} |hp=1343698|def=1540|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4001279|def=1770|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3672422|def=1500|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3552024|def=1120|coin=125|chest=|note= }} |hp=3063736|def=670|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3278677|def=580|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3367469|def=860|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3233131|def=830|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=4282215|def=1110|coin=125|note= }} |hp=2869968|def=1050|coin=38|note= }} |hp=1327339|def=1540|coin=38|note= }} |hp=3707533|def=1610|coin=38|note= }} |hp=1337477|def=1050|coin=38|chest=|note= }} |hp=2636129|def=1296|coin=125|chest=|note= }} |hp=3715449|def=1370|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3141281|def=1440|coin=125|note= }} |hp=|def=|coin=2000|note= }} |hp=3422490|def=1810|coin=2000|note= }} |hp=3276980|def=1610|coin=2000|note= }} |hp=1879868|def=1420|coin=2000|note= }} |hp=2976800|def=530|coin=125|note= }} |hp=2625100|def=620|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1352900|def=520|coin=|note= }} |hp=2544400|def=560|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3053637|def=410|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3092927|def=350|coin=|note= }} |hp=3452808|def=390|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=1072990|def=400|coin=|note= }} |hp=3028372|def=310|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3212071|def=1810|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3143894|def=1570|coin=150|note= }} |hp=2627114|def=1660|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3474658|def=700|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3084976|def=730|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3142221|def=780|coin=|chest=|note= }} |hp=3155937|def=750|coin=|note=屬性剋制 ‧ 弱}} |hp=3202297|def=630|coin=|note= }} |hp=3871229|def=1680|coin=200|chest=|note= }} |hp=1120106|def=1900|coin=200|chest=|note= }} |hp=3489851|def=1560|coin=200|note= }} |hp=3350366|def=580|coin=125|chest=|note= }} |hp=3099000|def=530|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3245395|def=860|coin=125|note= }} |hp=2207476|def=420|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3398366|def=800|coin=125|chest=|note= }} |hp=3283382|def=1380|coin=|note= }} |hp=1615634|def=1540|coin=5000|chest=|note= }} |hp=3295778|def=1600|coin=5000|note= }} |hp=2757089|def=1220|coin=5000|chest=|note= }} |hp=3408286|def=1520|coin=60|chest=|note= }} |hp=1135703|def=1340|coin=60|chest=|note= }} |hp=4013057|def=1070|coin=60|note= }} |} zh:隱藏靈力的印記 Category:Joint Operations